Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece movement, in particular for a mechanical timepiece. More specifically, it relates to a timepiece movement comprising:                a mechanical energy source,        a first regulating organ and a first escapement linked by a first gear train to said energy source, the first gear train, the first escapement and the first regulating organ defining a first ensemble,        a second regulating organ and a second escapement linked by a second gear train to said energy source, the second gear train, the second escapement and the second regulating organ defining a second ensemble, and        a differential gear arranged to provide a kinematic link firstly between the first ensemble and the energy source and secondly between the second ensemble and the energy source.        
The present invention also relates to a timepiece comprising such a movement.
Description of the Related Art
A similar movement is in particular described in patent CH 698622. This type of movement incorporating two regulating organs powered by the differential gear described in patent CH 698622 or any other differential gear known from the prior art has certain unwanted effects related to the use of such a differential gear. In particular, when there is a simultaneous impulse on both kinematic chains, one comprising the first ensemble and the other comprising the second ensemble, the energy is first supplied to the kinematic chain that requires least energy. Only after this has occurred will the second chain receive energy. This results in that the energy used to keep the regulating organ of the second chain going is lost. Indeed, since the impulse has already been applied to the regulating organ, the anchor is already in the idle phase. This results in a reduction in the amplitude of the second balance and an increase in the amplitude of the first balance, which has a negative impact on running of the timepiece.
One objective of the present invention is therefore to mitigate this drawback by proposing a timepiece movement that immediately provides each of the two regulating organs with the energy it requires, without disturbing the other regulating organ.